lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Arryn
' House Arryn' is a very large and powerful Vandal House that lies within the Kingdom of Lucerne and is the main house and Lord House of the city of Berne. House Arryn lies as a Lord House of the city of Berne and they form a power base within Berne alongside their three vassals and multitude of sworn, and knightly houses. Their motto is, “''As High as Honor''” and this forms the backbone of all their vassals, and several of their sworn houses motto's as well. This motto stands on the fact that they feel that they are an ancient line of a family that makes the example they set for everyone elce vastly more important then just being wealthy, and powerful. Originally from Forks, their discontent in their importance in the city led Bill Lovie to use them when he began construction of Berne. When they arrived at Berne they were at first effective leadership for the town, and were the main reason it grew in the beggining as quickly as it did. Once Andrew Lovie banished Sean Lovie during the end of the Journey they found their position basically taken over by Sean, and his True Sons of Lucerne. The House was a central member and also very unwilling member of the True Sons of Lucerne . They played a significant role in the Lucernian Civil War as they were used by the True Sons as the figureheads for the movement, and in this way were forced to do some very violent things by the order of Sean. At the end of the war many in their house were executed for treason but due to the love Andrew had for Hannah Martin and the efforts of a few of the members of House Arryn they were allowed to retain their lordship over Berne. House Arryn following the Siege of Berne would be in a position where most of their vassals had little to no respect for Byron Arryn but many liked very much two of his daughters in the form of Hanna, and Aria Arryn of which caused calls for marriages of the two as rewards. Both would be married off into vassal houses leaving the vassals atleast somewhat appeased but the leadership of House Arryn was dealing with multitudes of plots against Byron of whom despite his situation refused to remove himself from the Lord of House Arryn. History Early History House Arryn is originally from the same grouping of german tribes that the Lovie family came from in the Vandals. This meant that they were displaced from their original homes in Norway during the expansion of the Andals. They were particlary hit hard as they had a large estate at the time which was badly damaged and they were left with basically nothing for their departure south. They entered the Empire during the Great Migration, and made their way southward. The family would continuesly keep moving until they eventually found their way to the small city of Forks. It was here that they would put down roots, and make their first homes in the prodimently german northern half of the town. Forks See Also : Forks Perpetually poor the family became heavily involved in farming to the north of the city, and because of this they became quite wealthy. This wealth never seemed to gain them any kind of clout amongst the nobles of Forks, and to make matters worse the patriarch of the family during the days before the Driving Tide became involved in a very public quarrel with another patriarch who was at the time rather unknown in William Lovie. The quarrel continued as Jorg ignored the growing clout that William was gaining in the leadership of Forks, and continued to attack those loyal to House Lovie. This drastically turned against him when William Lovie completed the first Dragons's Dream and returned on the back of Stragnarax. In that moment the position of House Lovie grew to unimagineable levels, and the clout that Jorg had spent his life building collapsed around him. Post Driving Tide When the Driving Tide was over House Arryn for its part in resisting the now victorious House Lovie knew they were going to lose a lot, and this came true when they lost much of their farm land north of Forks to House Mormont who was their own vassal house. Along with this they lost their noble house status when they became a vassal house of House Swan. Berne See Also : Berne House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Leading Berne When Byron Arryn and the rest of his house arrived in Berne they all marvalled at the beauty of the town, and they understood quickly how much of a fortress the city was. House Arryn spent the first years of their reign in Berne continueing to increase the mining that went on in the town, as well as furthering the underway which was part of the command by Bill Lovie. It was while this was going on that the young prince Andrew Lovie would begin the Journey which would dramatically change the fate of House Arryn and Berne. House Arryn did not send any troops to assist House Lovie, and the young prince as they were meant to appear as if they no longer existed. But when Andrew Lovie returned to Lucerne victorious and proceeded to banish Sean, and Bill Lovie from the KIngdom House Arryn was about to be unable to hide themselves. While Bill Lovie fled westward to the fallen city of Orleans with what remained of his Circle of Magi, Sean Lovie retreated to Berne under orders from his father to use the city to launch a civil war against his brother. In this copasity the growing insanity of Sean entered Berne and while he was greeted by the people as the royalty he believed he was, Sean treated this with indignation and in fact through a gaurd off the walls of Berne in his march into the city. Battle of Krinner Main Article : Battle of Krinner : '' ``As the Stormblown mercenaries, and the other True Sons were pushed back more and more the call from Sean was not for them to pull completely back, but instead it was for them to attack the esate of House Krinner where much of the women and children alongside nearly all of the nobility of the city had fled too. Thousands fleeing into the estate were never under the belief that they would be under threat, but that was proven wrong the moment the forces appeared near the walls.``'' : -Paul Arryn As the Lucerne forces took the final tower before the wall there were some who suspected something was wrong, but all orders were that everyone stayed inside so noone was allowed to leave the inner fortress to investigate, and in order to occupy the forces he had at alert (and in order to further make sure the defences failed as was hinted at by Sean Lovie during the final duel with William) Sean would command that they attack the House Krinner estate of which was the site of the retreating nobles of Berne. While the commoners and the vast majority of the population had fled into the deeper sections of the city, and to the walls where the more Lucernian houses gaurded it was the nobles that fled into the estate of House Krinner. The estate itself was a sort of mini castle that was built into a large cave deep in the northern section of the city and was defendible from one large tower that covered the entire entrance, and from the ramparts built into the gatehouse. : '' ``Massing on the walls I could make out the hundreds of attackers that swarmed all around the courtyard. I knew what they would have to do to take us, and I just prayed we were strong enough to resist.``'' : -Paul Arryn It was this spot that the forces of the Stormblown, and the other True Sons loyalist houses would move towards in heavy numbers. Some three hundred Stormblown (including many of their most elite members, and two of their top three commander) alongside some four hundred more True Sons loyalist (of which only the fifty from House Ignirt would actually take part in the battle while the rest simply miled about faking interest in the siege. The forces of the True Sons would charge out from the shadows and attack without even a call for surrender, as they were commanded to destroy them and thus no surrender was neccessary or warrented. Charing the walls they suffered accurate and deadly archer fire from the large tower that surveyed the courtyard, and the archers on the ramparts. With no cover the Stormblown and others got to the walls much diminished but still with high strength, and once at the gate they bashed at it with quickly made battering rams and climbed the sides of the wall to get to the ramparts, while hoisting a large ladder against the tower. : '' ``I could see Trailen Dorin`s heir, and Danzal Krinner standing on the ramparts, and from their position they were able to shoot anyone that came up the ladder to the tower without any cause for fear from the ground. On the tower they were just massacring those on the ground with a nearly endless stream of arrows into their ranks. At the gate I stood with my shoulder against it alongside my men as we tried to buy more time for the archers to thin their numbers even more.``'' : -Paul Arryn The men attempting to get up the ladders and climbing the walls suffered terribly as the tower was able to hit the men climbing with ease while the ramparts were hitting the men climbing for the tower, and thus it all came down to the gate. It was near this point that Vaedin Stormblown`s next brother Sordin Stormblown was also shot through the chest by Danzal Krinner of which led to the final Stormblown son in Tolin Stormblown fleeing the field, and taking several other high level commanders with him as well. By this point the other houses of which had been milling about watching the siege, would retreat and pull back to their respective estates of which they decided was the only logical thing they could do as they would be most likely targeted by the Krinner estate for their believed betrayal. The battering at the gates was shattering it, and it was only a few more minutes before it finally came crashing down. Moments before it went down, Paul Arryn would gather with his most elite men, and forces of the loyalist houses, and prepare for a charge out of the gate. Warning the wall and tower that they were charging out, they opened the gate and smashed into the unsuspecting attackers outside the wall. Pushing them back the force fell back and was cut down from behind, killing nearly the entire force attacking but the loyalist forces returned into the keep to repair the gate and didn`t persue believing the larger force was incoming. At this point as the line melded together Hanna, Aria, and other noble ladies would move into the front and do their best to relieve the men by bringing water, and other supplies while helping to repair the gate. Noteable Members Family Members * † Jorg Arryn ** † Jorg Arryn II. *** † Talbot Arryn I. Died during the Battle of Lyons **** † Byron Arryn. Commited Suicide following the death of Byron Arryn II. ***** † Ella Arryn ******Aria Arryn *******Joshua Jackson ********Joshua Arryn II. ******Spencer Arryn ****** † Byron Arryn II. Killed during the Assault on Orleans ***** † Ashley Martin. Died of illness. ******Hanna Arryn *******Harrold Krinner **** † Talbot Arryn II. Died at the battle of Lyons. *****Jessica Arryn ****** † Allison Arryn. Killed by Sean Lovie ******Alice Arryn **** † Amber Arryn. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ***** † Benjamin Heard. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ****** † Amber Heard II. Twin sister of Ambrena Heard ******Mike Heard ******Ambrena Heard . Twin sister of Amber Heard II. *** † Krevin Arryn. Died during the Battle of Lyons ****Martin Arryn ***** † Flora Arryn. Died during "The Plague" ******Dran Arryn (See Also : House Arryn of Heathfall ) ******Derek Arryn ******Paul Arryn ******* † Olivia Arryn (Olivia Swan). Died during Childbirth ********Olivia Arryn ******** † Martin Arryn II. Died during Childbirth *******Lucie Arryn (Lucie Kone) ********Heather Arryn ******Sansa Arryn ****Kerstin Arryn (Kerstin Krinner) *****Benjamin Krinner ******Harrold Krinner ******Elbert Krinner ******Marwyn Krinner ****Elys Arryn (Elys Hardyng) ***** † Jasper Hardyng. Died during the Battle of Berne ******Harrold Hardyng *******Sansa Hardyng (Sansa Starke) ********Robin Hardyng House Gaurd Ezra Fitz Noel Khan Vassal Houses Cadet Houses {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 750px;" |- ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Title ! scope="col"|Seat ! scope="col"|Lord |- |House Heard |''Duke '' |Berne | |- |House Arryn of Heathfall |''Grand Duke'' |Heathfall | Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:House Arryn Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Berne Category:Houses in Europe